Dustam
Dustam (@TheDustam on Twitter) is a Geometry Dash Figure, known for his controversial opinions, especially concerning Robtop, which has grown to be less controversial and more popular as time goes on. He is also a creator and casual player, hosting several (dead) Megacollabs such as Laventa. He is known mostly for his twitter profile and following which despite being smaller than many, still receives some attention from the community. He also leads the project known publicly as "The State of Geometry Dash" which listed all the problems with Robtop concerning Geometry Dash in a professional manner, it was well-received by most apart from those who defended RobTop despite being unable to back up their claims. His name came from him being a fan of Rustam's levels and needing a new name so he combined the name with a letter he liked which happened to be D. History He started playing in 2014 during Update 1.5 but wasn't very involved with the community until 2.0 when he began to host and join collabs from the forums, he eventually decided to adopt the name Dustam around February 2017 after being known as IISEANII before that. That same year he started his channel and began his Twitter account. Through Twitter, he became friends with many who shared similar opinions with such as SEA, WHErwin, and many others after this he continued growing. By July in 2018, he began a project under the name Project Alexstrasa with Hexhammer which aimed to open the community's eyes to Robtop's inability to develop his game in an efficient manner as well as lead the Geometry Dash Community. Due to this he jokingly named himself a GD Activist. Other members of the team included - WHErwin, Juixe (Ultrabagel), Poison, Flaaroni, Casutra, S3rios, Cosmix, Water, Nate, and later Technical49. After Hexhammer quit the game altogether, the project died for a while but thanks to Poison, Dustam gained the motivation to start again. From there on both of them lead the project. After the script was completed and the video was recorded, Poison edited it together very well and it was released on Caustra and Poison's Youtube channels. It was well-received but many people which mainly included mods argued that 2.2 would be excellent and that they shouldn't complain because it was disrespectful towards Robtop. They also refused to show the video to Robtop despite claiming they had contact with him. In September 2019, Npesta with some advice from Dustam posted a well informed exposing video about Tosh Deluxe regarding his illigitemaye verification of Devil Vortex. This lead to Tosh blocking Dustam when he demanded Tosh respond to the claims against him, this began the trend of calling members of the GD Community "Dashers" as Tosh called Dustam a "Fellow Dasher" and he ridiculed Tosh for it. This lead to Dustam joining a larger group to expose Tosh and to this day Tosh has still not disproved it leading to many being aware he did not record a legitimate verification of the level. After that Dustam faded away for a while and quit for a month to focus on exams for school and when he returned he resumed his life on Twitter which he is doing to this day. Conflicts and Dramas * The Anime/Hentai Drama - During June 2018, SEA and Dustam were joking about hentai profiles but eventually, Noctafly took offense and then a great argument broke out about whether or not lolicon was wrong or not. This drama ended up lasting a month and a half with SEA and Dustam being suspended at different points and then returning to start arguing again. This eventually led to SEA being suspended from Twitter completely until mid-2019 when he returned. * Fellow Dashers - After ToshDeluxe labeled Dustam a "Dasher" he began to meme Tosh with it, many joined in and Tosh blocked everyone even those who just liked tweets from people. Eventually, Dustam founded the "Blocked by Tosh Server" which included himself, WHErwin, Zynvire, Zenith, the Demon List team and many more who made fun of Tosh. After a while, the server was closed when it grew too large. The memes regarding Tosh were brought up a year later when Tosh stole Envy's meme and did not credit him thus leading to him blocking anyone who rightfully called him out for it. * The Donutcopper Joke - In April 2019, people had begun to debate whether or not it was ok to joke about peoples deaths with several community members using Donutcopper in their examples. While Dustam did not make any jokes about Donutcopper he did defend those who had previously joked about it saying that it wasn't anyones place to tell them what they can and cannot laugh at. People such as WHErwin and S3rios backed him up but others such as Ramo criticized him. He eventually took it too far however by graphically describing Donutcopper's current state as a way of saying he can't care what people say. Many people turned against him for the disrespect and when something came up IRL for Dustam he took the opportunity to slip away for a month to let things cool down. Levels Unrated Levels * Revil Vortex - His first level ever created. It is a parody of Devil Vortex that Dustam hacked to meme Tosh for illegitimately completing Devil Vortex. Upcoming Levels * Executioners Demise - A sequel to Instant Execution by Plexidit, Plex gave this level to Dustam to finish after it died with only two parts remaining. * Fantasia - An Extreme Demon by Nwolc which is hosted by Dustam. It is still under construction as Dustam is searching for decorators. * Kromar - An Extreme Demon by Dustam and Doopliss which may still be under construction. * Way Aye - A layout created by Dustam inspired by WOW. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Laventa - A forum ultra-collaboration that Dustam hosted after Yaserov passed it to him. It died after being poorly received and beyond repair when it was previewed. * Wings of Fate - A Hell themed level that Dustam built a part in which died despite being finished. Trivia * His name came from him being a fan of Rustam's levels and needing a new name so he combined the name with a letter he liked which happened to be D. * He was born in Newcastle (England) but was raised in Falkirk (Scotland). * His previous names include IISEANII and Hawkite. He also used the name DiverDonkey as a meme for a while. * He claims to have several alternate accounts. * His twitter account may be operated by more than one person. * He is close friends with WHErwin and claims to be in love with him for jokes very often. * He has begun a meme of changing his profile to certain things such as Furry Dustam, Mistress Dustam and DustKaren which he currently uses. * His hardest Demon is Old Down Bass which was completed in 2016. * He used to be left-handed but after an injury which left his index finger damaged he switched to his right hand and learned to use it. * Dustam is dyslexic and has A.D.H.D. Category:Players